Dlaczego to tylko ja?
by NessLuthien
Summary: Murasakibara nie potrafi zrozumieć dlaczego Kuroko nie chce na niego spojrzeć. MuraKuro pisane z perspektywy Atsushiego.


Nie potrafię się powstrzymać od przyglądania się tobie. Zaczęło się to niedawno i dalej jeszcze chyba nie pojąłem znaczenia tego nawyku. Jeśli miało to w ogóle jakiś sens. Przecież nie musiało mieć.

Drobna fascynacja. Zbyt krótka bym przykuł do niej szczególną uwagę. A jednak. Twoja obecność powodowała u mnie to nienasycone uczucie; jak bezbronne zwierze zwabione do światła. Dla mnie jesteś tym światłem.

Nie potrafię się powstrzymać od podziwiania twojej niemal białej cery. Ponoć biel była kolorem żałoby. Chciałbym byś sprawił by dla mnie była kolorem odrodzenia.

Co byś na to odpowiedział? Przez ciebie stałem się kruchym, płonnym pragnieniem. Stałem się chciwą zachcianką. I chcę więcej.

Jesteś tak drobny, że mógłbym Cię zgnieść jeśli tylko potrafiłbym wyciągnąć rękę. Czy wtedy należałbyś do mnie, Kuro-chin? Gdybyś mi na to odpowiedział to może spróbowałbym zapomnieć.

Ale nie odpowiadasz. Nawet nie spoglądasz w moim kierunku. Mimo, że wciąż tak bardzo czekam aby spotkać się z twoimi oczami. Zaskakująco wyrazistymi i pełnymi. Jak na oczy, które wcześniej uważałem za puste. Patrzenie na nie z boku jest zbyt męczące.

Zastanawia mnie jak tak trywialna czynność może tak bardzo wypruwać mnie z wszelkich sił. To przecież niemożliwe, prawda? Zresztą i tak zawsze byłem wszystkim znudzony. Więc czemu tak nagle zainteresowałem się twoją obecnością, która wcześniej wydawała mi się tak nikła?

Hej, Kuro-chin, po prostu zwróć się w moją stronę, dobrze? Dlaczego nie możesz zrobić nawet tego? Przecież wiesz, że patrzę. Wiem, że ty wiesz.

Czemu na Mine-china patrzysz z takim zaufaniem?

Czemu na Aka-china z szacunkiem?

Czemu na Kise-china z rozbawieniem?

Hej, Kuro-chin, dlaczego tylko na mnie nie chcesz spojrzeć? To irytujące. Dlaczego to tylko ja? Co mam zrobić aby to zmienić?

Nie powinieneś być kogoś skoro nie możesz być mój. Powinieneś być mój albo nie być w ogóle. To niesprawiedliwe, że tego nie widzisz.

Wykańczasz mnie po cichu i świadomie. Bo ty wiesz, prawda? Kuro-chin… Przez ciebie jestem coraz bardziej głodny, coraz bardziej spragniony.

Hej, Kuro-chin… właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że lubię też powtarzać twoje imię. Nie sądzisz, że brzmi ono ładnie w moich ustach? Ah…chyba po prostu Cię to nie obchodzi.

Pozwalam sobie podejść do ciebie, troszkę bliżej niż podszedłem wczoraj… pozwalam sobie zmierzwić twoje włosy z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Są takie delikatne i szybko się kołtunią. I pachną czymś słodkim. Robisz to specjalnie, Kuro-chin? Specjalnie kusisz mnie jeszcze bardziej? Bo jeśli tak to nie jestem pewien jak to zniosę.

-Hej, Kuro-chin! Chcesz trochę ciasteczek? – nachylam się nad tobą, spoglądając wreszcie w twoje oczy. Przecież wiesz, że to była tylko wymówka by na ciebie spojrzeć, prawda? Odpychasz moją rękę i odwracasz się do mnie plecami. Sądząc z twojej reakcji chyba wiesz.

Nie wiedziałem, że tak trywialna rzecz na spojrzenie na twoje oddalające plecy może być tak bolesna. Jak bardzo głupio to brzmi? Powinieneś się po prostu odwrócić w moją stronę. Odwróć się.

-Hej, Kuro-chin…Dlaczego tylko dla mnie jesteś taki oziębły?

Zatrzymujesz się i widzę jak przez chwilę drżą twoje ramiona. Czemu drżysz? Wiesz, prawda? Wiesz? Proszę, odwróć się w moją stronę.

-Dlaczego to tylko ja?

Nic nie mówiąc, robisz krok przed siebie i znikasz z mojego pola widzenia. Zupełnie jakbyś nigdy nie istniał, prawda? Ej, Kuro-chin, dlaczego z mojej głowy nie możesz zniknąć tak samo?

* * *

Siadasz na ławce w połowie treningu. Aka-chin nawet nie protestuje. Chyba wszyscy dają Ci taryfy ulgowe. Wydajesz się taki słaby i kruchy. Ja mógłbym pomóc Ci przetrwać. Tylko ja. Wiesz to, prawda?

Nie mogę powstrzymać się od patrzenia na ciebie gdy padasz ze zmęczenia i gorączkowo bierzesz wdechy. Coś na chwilę we mnie zamiera.

Nie lubię gdy się nadwyrężasz. Chciałbym Ci zaoferować pomoc ale wiem, że ją odrzucisz. Nie lubisz gdy się martwię, prawda? Nie lubisz gdy podchodzę blisko ciebie, gdy na ciebie patrzę.

Nie długo nie pozwolisz mi nawet o tobie myśleć, co? Hej, Kuro-chin… możesz mi zabronić. Nie będę zły. Obiecuje.

Ocierasz twarz ręcznikiem i wzdychasz. Przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że znów czuję ten słodki zapach. Ale tylko mi się wydaje. Przecież jesteśmy za daleko siebie bym mógł coś wyczuć.

Podchodzi do ciebie Mine-chin i Kise-chin. To taka nierozłączna para, prawda? W dodatku zawsze muszą się koło ciebie kręcić. Nie lubię tego.

Kise-chin wiesza się ta twoim ramieniu i radośnie chichocze coś na twoje ucho. Ej, Kuro-chin… Dlaczego mu na to pozwalasz? Nie powinieneś.

-Ej… jak myślicie czemu Murasakibara jest taki wielki i ciągle je słodycze?

Nie spodziewałem się, że będziecie rozmawiać o mnie. Nie powinniście. Kuro-chin tego nie lubi. Lepiej szybko zmieńcie temat zanim się zezłości.

-Oh! Wiem, Aominecchi! To pewnie dlatego, że kiedy był mały to wpadł do kociołka z słodyczami!

-Woo! Kise! Chyba to najmądrzejsza rzecz jaką powiedziałeś w swoim życiu- udaje, że w ogóle się wami nie interesuje, ale bez problemu zauważam jak się spinasz i zaciskasz szczęki. Najchętniej byś po prostu znów uciekł, prawda? Przed czym uciekasz, Kuro-chin?

– A ty co sądzisz, Tetsu?

Zamarłem na chwilę. Jedną małą chwilę. Nie mogłeś tego zauważyć, prawda? Nie mogłeś… przecież nawet na mnie nie patrzysz.

-Myślę, że idąc tą logiką, Aomine-kun musiałby wpaść do kociołka z pornografią.

-Umrzyj, Tetsu.

Znów zwycięsko wybrnąłeś z problemu. To nie sprawiedliwe. Nie lubię tego rosnącego uczucia pustki, które tworzysz. Nie wiem już czego chcę bardziej. Posiadania ciebie czy utraty ciebie.

Jestem jeszcze młody. To mój czas do bycia egoistycznym i dziecinnym. Powinienem sięgać po to czego chcę, prawda? Tylko teraz mam na to szanse.

To niesprawiedliwe, że nie mam już nawet sił by wyciągnąć po ciebie rękę. To żenujące. Nie wiem na kogo jestem bardziej zły. Na mnie czy na ciebie.

Hej, Kuro-chin, chciałbym gonić za tobą w nieskończoność.

Ale chyba już nie potrafię.

* * *

Dzisiaj znów się spóźniłem na trening. Nic szokującego, prawda? Zawsze to robię. Jedyną zadziwiającą rzeczą była twoja obecność.

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po prostu tam siedzisz i nie uciekasz na mój widok. Nawet spoglądasz w moim kierunku.

Hej, Kuro-chin, co się stało? Dlaczego wreszcie na mnie spojrzałeś?

Wiodąc się instynktem podchodzę do ciebie i klękam przed ławką. Spoglądam prosto w twoje niebieskie oczy, które tym razem skierowane są tylko na mnie.

-Hej, Kuro-chin… Kuro-chin… co się stało?

Pochylam się nad tobą i zamykam cię w ciasnym uścisku. Nie odwzajemniasz go, ale też nie uciekasz. Ej, Kuro-chin… może to tylko sen? Czy znikniesz kiedy otworze oczy?


End file.
